Annie Edison
'Annie Edison '(born December 19, 1990) is a character in the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community. She is played and voiced by Alison Brie. Annie is the youngest, and the most studious member of The Study Group, being the only student at Greendale to have made use of the extra-credit program that the college offers by holding a Dia de los Muertos party. When she sabotages the group's Spanish finals, they discover that she is their only member who knows how to study. She is a keener, and is very intensely focused on grades, school activities, and group cohesion. A noticeably cheerful girl, she is enthusiastic when it comes to helping out the school, both writing for the school paper and participating on the debate team, along with organizing school events. Annie's youthful innocence often, but not always, means that she is less involved with the group's less morally upright practices, though she genuinely enjoys spending time with them. She attempts to motivate and manipulate the other study group members with guilt, using her "Disney face". She takes the cohesion of the study group more seriously than the other members and, in trying to get the group to retake Spanish 102 together, gets Señor Chang fired for his fake degree in "English as a Second Language". Although she is young, Annie has overcome a lot of personal hardships including a drug addiction, her subsequent estrangement from her parents, and poor living conditions in a bad neighborhood. Even with these setbacks, she still maintains a bright and optimistic disposition. She is a typical Type A personality; ambitious, studius and very well organized. Although Jeff is the de facto leader of the study group, she usually takes charge when it comes to actually running the study sessions. She continued this role after joining the Save Greendale Committee in her fifth eyar year at school. A romantic at heart, she is often drawn to strong alpha-male type personalities. This has been demonstrated by her former school girl crush on Troy when he was a quarterback in high school as well as her ongoing attraction to Jeff. Despite Annie's seemingly innocent demeanor, she has displayed a more manipulative side on occasion. In her freshmen year at school she would often use her "Disney face" to guilt people and went to the extreme of ratting out Señor Chang's fake credentials as a teacher in order to keep the study group together. She has grown up a lot since then but has had occasional relapses into immaturity. Biography Annie was born in Denver, Colorado on December 19, 1990 to a Jewish mother and Episcopalian father. Her father divorced her mother at an early age, and Annie, along with her brother Anthony, were raised by their mother. At a very young age Annie's mother pushed her hard to succeed academically. In her teens she attended Riverside High School along with her then crush Troy Barnes. She ended up losing her college scholarship (and her virginity) and dropped out of high school due to an addiction to Adderall. Her drug abuse led to a nervous breakdown that culminated in her jumping through a plate glass window and suffering severe injuries. Her mother wanted to ignore the incident but Annie chose to confront the addiction and go to rehab. As a result, Annie became estranged from her family and eventually moved out. She began attending Greendale Community College at the age of 18, and it's hinted that one of the main reasons is because Troy was going there as well. Season 1 Annie joined the study group only because she saw that Troy was joining as well. When she and the group discover that Jeff Winger had been lying about his credentials as a tutor, they kick him out. She later takes pity on him and helps convince Britta to invite Jeff back to the group. Annie spent her freshmen year devoted to her studies and participating in school activities such as Debate and the school paper. It is during the debate that romantic sparks occurred between her and Jeff, creating an underlying tension between them that was hinted at a few times. She was active in school events helping to organize, set up, and promote functions like the Dia De Los Muertes party and the STD Fair. Towards the end of the year, she had given up on her crush on Troy and started dating Vaughn. At the end of the semester she decides to transfer with him to a prestigious Hacky Sack college. She was supposed to leave with him on the night of the Greendale's Tranny Dance but changes her mind and breaks up with him. When she returns to the school, she runs into Jeff who is also wrestling with a difficult choice he just made involving Britta and Slater. After commiserating about their romantic troubles, Annie timidly kisses Jeff who responds with a more passionate kiss of his own. Season 2 Annie spent the summer obsessing over her kiss with Jeff and returns to school with a schoolgirl crush on him. Jeff tried to make it clear to her it was a mistake, and she agreed to keep what happened a secret. She was later forced to watch as he and Britta competed in a bizarre love contest and ultimately discovered the two of them slept together last year. Hurt and angry, she punched Jeff which led to her admitting to the rest of the group that she kissed him at the Tranny Dance. Annie and Britta tried to put aside what happened with Jeff and work together on a fund raiser. However, the unresolved issues results in a very messy fight between them . Her poor living situation at Dildopolis was discovered by Pierce who offered to help her out financially. Over the year, she and Jeff shared a few tension filled moments searching for her lost pen, investigating a conspiracy, dealing with her crush on Rich, and running against each other for student body president. She was hurt after learning that Jeff had been hooking up with Britta for most of the semester. At the end of the year, Annie and the study group participate in the 2011 Paintball Assassination game which eventually becomes a war against City College invaders. Annie and Abed share a kiss as they are eliminated from the competition. Season 3 At the start of her junior year at Greendale, Annie is worried about whether or not Pierce will come back to the study group. When he returns, she and the others welcome him back much to Jeff's chagrin. At the housewarming party for Troy and Abed's apartment, Abed invites her to move in with them which she happily accepts. Aside from the challenges of living with Troy and Abed, Annie is forced to deal with a rival named Annie Kim, providing aid to students injured in a Pillow and Blanket war, attempting to play matchmaker with Troy and Britta and trying to figure out her still undefined relationship with Jeff. At the end of the year she and the study group incite a riot in the cafeteria during a wake held for Star-Burns after learning that they lost all their Biology credit. Through the machinations of Ben Chang, she and her friends are all expelled by the Greendale school board. Two months later she participates in an elaborate plan the study group concocts to rescue a kidnapped Dean Pelton and over throw the tyrannical regime Chang has instituted at Greendale in their absence. After being reinstated at school, she and the study group (sans Troy who had been forced to join the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School) retake Biology. She later helps Shirley and Pierce at the grand opening of their new business, "Shirley's Sandwiches". Season 4 Annie starts the year excited that she and the study group are now seniors. They collectively decide to take a history course but are forced to take an alternate history class taught by Professor Cornwallis. Her enthusiasm for the year is dampened when she learns that Jeff had been taking classes online and now has enough credits to graduate early. Upset that the group will be breaking up sooner than expected she starts to reexamine what it is she really wants to do after college. Taking Abed's advice, she changes her major from "Hospital Administration" to "Criminology". During Halloween, Pierce lured Annie and the group to his mansion where he played an elaborate prank on them. Annie and Jeff planned to go skiing while Troy, Abed and Britta attended an "Inspecticon" convention. After the plans fall through, she decides to stay and enjoys the perks of hotel room service while imagining a fantasy married life with Jeff. Annie becomes obsessed with her grades again when she learns she is in contention to be class valedictorian. She is upset to find that her competition is not only Shirley but also Leonard. Annie and Troy team up to investigate the mystery of Chang's return to school when he claims to have amnesia. At the end of the year, Annie and Dean Pelton plan an elaborate graduation ceremony for Jeff in the study room. Season 5 After graduation Annie landed a job at a pharmaceutical company named "Futuraza" handing out pens for them. Once Jeff accepted a job at Greendale as a Law professor, she and the rest of study group re-enrolled. Annie decided to study Criminology. When she learns that an "A minus" her professor Buzz Hickey gave her was an abuse of power, she leads an angry protest over the matter. In response, Dean Pelton creates the "Save Greendale Committee" with Annie, Hickey and the study group to bring harmony back to the campus. When the serial prankster the "Ass Crack Bandit" resurfaces, Annie and Jeff investigate. She and the study group grieve when they learn about Pierce Hawthorne's death. A man named Mr.Stone, acting under instructions from Pierce's will, gives the group a polygraph test. Annie is told Pierce always considered her his favorite and she receives a tiara Pierce tried to bequeath her before. She participates in a campus wide game of "Hot Lava" being held in honor of Troy who is is leaving Greendale to pursue an amazing opportunity. Later, the simple job of re-hanging a school bulletin board found Annie compromising her integrity to get the task done. Later,, Annie tries to convince Abed to let her brother Anthony be their new roommate. She and the committee helped Buzz reconnect with his son Hank by playing a game of Dungeons & Dragons. When Greendale is about to be sold to the Subway corporation, Annie, Dean Pelton and Abed lead the rest of the committee on a desperate quest to save the school. Season 6 In her sixth year at Greendale, Annie and the Save Greendale Committee's succes at rescuing Greendale is short lived due to an oversight on their part. When the cafeteria's roof collapsed it necessitated the hiring of a consultant to the committee named Frankie Dart. Although Annie was resistant at first, she eventually welcomed Frankie and Elroy Patashnik into the group. Annie and the committee deal with various crisis including a negative attack ad City College was to air that would scandalize the school. She and the committee had a difference of opinion on how to handle the matter which almost led to her dropping out of Greendale. Annie and the committee also had to deal with a hacker who released all of their personal emails. She also struck a deal with Britta's parents and allowed their daughter to move into her and Abed's apartment. She briefly clashed with Britta when her friend went against her rule of having a large party at the place. When Chang wanted to try out for a part in a local play Annie helped him rehearese. At the audition she unexpectedly landed the role Chang was after while he was seemingly typecasted as the Asian lead. She threatened to quit the play due to the directors poor treatment of Chang only to learn she was hired because she fit the wardrobe. At the end of the year Annie gets a summer internship with the F.B.I. much to Jeff's dismay. She later has a private talk to him about his anxieties over being left behind by his friends. This leads to a heartfelt talk about their own confusing relationship and them sharing a kiss. Sometime afterwards, Jeff drives Annie to the airport accompanied by Abed who is also leaving the state to work on a TV show in Los Angeles. Annie said goodbye to Jeff before going inside the airport to catch her flight to Washington. Gallery Zombie Annie.jpg|Annie as a zombie Puppet Annie.jpg|Annie during puppet therapy Hawkthorne Annie.jpg|Annie's videogame avatar Evil Annie.jpg|Annie's evil counterpart Deans cartoon annie.jpg|Annie in Dean Pelton's cartoon Tight Ship.JPG|Annie's G.I. Joe counterpart "Tight Ship" BallerAnnie.jpg|Annie as a toy in Abed's mind Baby Annie.jpg|Annie as a baby in Abed's "Happy Place" Category:Female Category:Human Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Community characters Category:Peach